Vampire Hunter
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: A vampire hunter is after the Cullens. Will Bella Edward Renesmee and the others be able to escape from him. Find out. Rated T for the guns Vilance and all that junk
1. Prologe

Prologue Bella's POV

"DRIVE EDWARD DRIVE!!!" I yelled.

We didn't have much chose but to leave from Forks to get away from the vampire hunter. Everyone was driving in different cars. Jacob and the other werewolves were all at the side of the cars as our guards.

All of a sudden I could here gun shots.

"Daddy," Renesmee said.

"It's going to be ok sweetie," Edward responded.

The car was shot and we sped of the road.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bella's POV

Four days earlier

We decided to enroll Renesmee in preschool just for a while. Jacob would pick her up after she was done with school.

"Edward I'm starting to feel a bit hungry do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm felling a bit hungry as well. Let's go."

We went out tot the forest a found a herd of deer.

Jason's POV

I knew I would find a vampire near. I saw two of them just taking down a few deer. They left after they finished their meal.

I need to know who they are so I can kill them.

Bella's POV

We went back to Carlisle's. We found everyone was just watching the TV mindlessly.

We waited till Jake brought Renesmee here. He brought her at around three when Alice and a vision.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Rosalie get out of the way!" she screamed.

Suddenly we heard a gun shot. Rosalie jumped the bullet barley missed her. Everyone went into a defensive position Jake transformed to contacted the other werewolves. I took Renesmee to a place to hide. Suddenly a guy in a ski masked jumped through the window.

He had a shot gun a machine gun and two handguns. He tried to shoot Edward but he was to fast for him. I covered Renesmee's eyes not wanting her to be traumatized. Edward got behind the guy and dislocated his arm and threw him out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so most of these chapters might be short Ill try to write more if I can so here's chapter 2. I don't own twilight never have never will the only one I own is

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Jason's POV

Darn those vampires now that I know what they look like I'll be able to find out who they are. I relocated my arm then I headed back to my jeep.

"Soon all of your kind will be extinct," I said softly.

Bella's POV

Everyone was cleaning up the glass from the window. Jacob left to go tell is tribal leaders about the attack.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked

"We'll have to go into hiding for a while," Carlisle said.

"But where will we hide?"

"We'll just stay at a hotel for a few days till the heat dies down," Alice said.

"Ok we'll go and get a few things from the house and then we'll meet up back here," Edward said.

Edward Renesmee and I went back to the house and got some close. Then Jacob called on my cell phone around five minutes later.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hey Jacob," I said.

"Bella we know who attacked you guys."

"Who?"

"His name is Jason and he is also…"

"Also what Jake?"

"A vampire hunter."

Jason's POV

So I'm going to fight the Cullen Family. This is going to be a exciting hunt. I'll need better supplies if I want to take them down.

Ok that's was chapter 2 plz review the story and also read my other story Black Assassins


	4. Chapter 3

Ok people I really need reviews on this story if u read it and liked it please review if not then write some constructive criticism. Also sorry for taking so long to write this I just finished writing the story but never got to typing.

________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov

The Next day 9 P.M.

We were able to find a good hotel to stay at. Alice was trying to get a vision of Jason. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were out hunting. Jacob and the werewolves were out on guard duty.

Jason's Pov

I have found the Cullen's at Winter Summer Inn. I saw about six wolves moving around the hotel.

"I'll just have to get in through the roof," I said to myself.

I got my grappling hook gun out and shot it to the roof. I use the retract feature on the gun and I started heading towards the roof. I got out my Mk. 23 SOCOM pistol and equipped it with a silencer then I started for the stairs.

Then I remembered why I got into this type of work.

*Flashback*

I was walking down the high way. I was going to get to all fifty sates in five months. Suddenly a car came I had to get a ride to Texas or else it would delay my goal and Texas was the last state I had to go to.

"Hey Buddy yo need a ride?" The guy in the car asked.

"Yeah can you take me to Huston Texas?" I asked.

"Ok get in," he said as he opened the passenger seat door.

I got in and the guy started to drive.

"Well I haven't formally introduced myself my name is David Smith," he said.

"My name is Jason it's nice to meet you David."

"So what do you do for a living Jason?"

"I'm a police officer," I answered.

"Ah, well I'm just a drifter I can never hold down a job for long," he said.

2 ½ hours later

We got to Huston at around 9 P.M.

"Thanks for the lift David," I said.

"You're welcome," he said as he drove off.

1 hour later

I was walking to the hotel when I was attacked. The guy bit me then he left. I could feel a burning sensation on where he bit me. Then everything went black.

Hours later

I woke up and the burning was gone. I looked around and I saw that I saw in some type of lab. I tried to get up but my feet were chained down.

"Sorry about the inconvenience I just needed to make sure that the antidote worked," a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jack."

"So what happened to me?"

"Well as you can see you were bitten by a Vampire."

"What there is no such thing," I said.

"Oh but it's true because I'm one of them."  
"So why don't you have sharp fangs?"

"That's a stereotype myth people made up over the years," he said.

"Ok then why am I not a vampire?"

"That is because of an antidote but the effect doesn't last long. It will only last hundred hours."

"So in a hundred hours I will begin to change?"

"Yes the only thing that will keep it at bay is my antidote that I will give you."

He took out a syringe from his lab coat pocket.

"In side this syringe is the antidote take it every time the burning sensation comes on," he said.

He gave me a box of twenty.

"What do I do if I run out?" I asked.

"I send you more just call when you are on your last few," he said.

Three years later

I had fallen in love with my one true love Jennifer. I had a perfect relationship till that one day I swore vengeance on every vampire except for jack.

I was at my house with Jennifer telling her how beautiful she was and how much I loved her.

The time I needed to give myself a shot was only a minute away. A few minutes later I began to change Jennifer screamed and ran out the door. I got to were I had the antidote. I injected myself then the transformation started to reverse. I had lost my only love.

'I hate those vampires. I swear on my dieing grave I will kill every single one' I thought to myself.

*end of flashback*

I got to the Cullen's room I kicked the door open and started shooting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

once again I'm sorry for being later i just have a lot to do with summer break coming up so plz review


	5. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like this chapter I might have chapter five or six up in the coming week or two

________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov

"Emmett get away from the door!" Alice yelled.

Emmett jumped away from the door when it came crashing in. then I heard a roar of gun shots coming through the dust. I put Renesmee into a room and I got ready to attack.

The gun shots came more rapidly now. Everyone was going for the door. Then I had a great idea. I went to the wall right of the door and kicked a hole big enough for me to slip through.

I went through the wall and tapped Jason's shoulder. He turned around and I sucker punched him right in the jaw.

"Go Mommy!" I heard Renesmee yell.

"Renesmee sweetie go back into the room," I said as I punched Jason into the elevator.

Jason's Pov

"Darn it I hate those vampires," I said to myself.

The elevator took me down to the first floor. I saw the wolves waiting outside the door. I jumped through the window and started for my jeep. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about time to use the syringe. I got one out and gave myself a shot. I started up the jeep and went to my hotel.

Bella's Pov

We decided in the morning we would go and get a new hotel. Then Jacob and Seth came in.

"Jacob Seth you both look exhausted get some sleep," I said.

"I'm good I can hold my own," Jacob said sleepily.

Seth went strait for the floor and fell asleep. Five minutes later Jacob fell asleep on the couch.

Rosalie left the room for a minute and brought back a sharpie. She drew glasses and a mustache on Jacob's face.

The Next Day

When Jacob woke up he went to the bathroom and then he came out and was about to attack Rosalie.

3 Hours Later

We found another nice hotel. Carlisle paid for our rooms in cash because Edward thought that Jason could trace us by the use of our credit cards.

We got to our rooms and I put Renesmee to sleep. I went out and saw that Alice was gone. I asked Edward where she was and he said that she went out.

"I wondered where she went off to." I asked myself.

5 Hours Later

Alice came back. She had went and bought Renesmee some clothes.

"Did you use the credit card when you bought those clothes?" Edward asked.

"Maybe," Alice answered.

Jason's POV

Thanks to their credit card I was able to trace a Cullen to a JC Penny's.

I went in and asked one of the clerks if they saw one of the Cullens. She said "Oh, Alice? She is one of our frequent customers. She buys every piece of clothing here."

I thanked her and started to search for Alice.

Bella's PV

Edward continued to tell Alice that she put our lives in jeopardy.

The Next Day

We weren't attacked last night. Jacob fell asleep on the couch after he ate some food.

9:30 pm

We were checking out of the hotel when Jason came shooting at anything that moved. He shot Rosalie's arms off. Carlisle was trying to reattach it. Jacob got in front off Renesmee trying to protect her. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Edward and I were dogging Jason's bullets. Emmett punched a whole in the wall to let us escape.

Edward and the others got into their cars while I got Renesmee from behind Jacob. I put her in her card seat and we drove off. We drove through the entire town. Jason was following us in his Jeep that looked like those Jeeps with a machine gun attached to the back.


	6. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

That is how everything happened. I got out of the car and went to see if Renesmee was okay. I saw that she wasn't in her cars seat. I started to look for her around where the car was. Edward started to get out of the car as I looked.

"Edward Renesmee is gone!" I said

"She probably didn't get to far," he said.

We Started looking for her together. We found her around 100 yards away from where the car crashed. Then there was a gun shot. Json came out form behind some trees he looked like he was injured all over. All his clothes were ripped and he had a gun pointed at Renesmee's head.

As he was about to pull the trigger he dropped the gun. He got down on his knees and screamed in agony.

His scent changed while he was creaming from human to Vampire. His screaming stopped and now he had the same pale skin and black eyes I had when I first became a vampire. He lunged at Renesmee but Edward to him his his legs and threw Jason into the trees. Five trees went down when he threw Jason. Jason got up and not attacked Edward. Edward dodged it. I started to make a fire to burn Jason in because now that he was a vampire this would be the only way to kill him

I had the fired started and Edward saw it and started to tear Jason limb from limb. After he was done I helped Edward pick up Jason's limbs and throw them into the fired. Once the limbs were burned we took Renesmee back and went to tell everyone we were ok.

Ok I know what you all are thinking that this is the end of the story but its not it has 2 alternate endings one I got off after I watched the 101 episode of Family guy ending if you haven't seen it go look it up on youtube


	7. Alternate Ending 1

Renesmee's Pov

Jason had a gun pointed at me he pulled the trigger at mommy and daddy. Then he aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

I woke up and found myself in my room. I went to mommy and daddy's room. They were on the bed watching TV.

"Mommy," I said.

"Yes Sweetie," she said.

"I had a bad dream you and daddy were killed by a man named Jason then he killed me."

"It will be all right honey you can sleep in our room tonight."

I climbed into there bed and went back to sleep.


	8. Alternate Ending 2

Jason's Pov

The transformation started I hadn't brought my syringe from the jeep. Now I will be an equal level as the vampires. Then I heard the bushes rustle. I turned my head and saw Jennifer there.

"Jennifer?" I said softly.

"Jason," she said as she ran up to me.

"Jennifer why are you here?" I asked.

"After I saw you transform into a vampire and I left your house a few days later I was bitten and I became a vampire. After that I went looking for you."

"But why did you come looking for me?" I asked.

"Because after I became a vampire I knew what you went through. So now lets go home."

She helped me up and I said to the Cullens,"I'm sorry for the miss hap I hope you can forgive me for all I've done to you and your family. I guess what happened to me I thought all vampires were evil I hope you can forgive me."

"Your forgiven sometimes things happen that you can't change," said the lady.

We went our separate ways and Jennifer and I went back home.

Home all of you liked the story plz read my next story called metal chara thnx and good bye


End file.
